


Visiting The Grandparents

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Visiting The Grandparents

Clint and Phil walked into the cemetery.

"Ma, Pa here is my husband Clint and our daughter Daisy." said Phil.

The family was standing in front of the Phil's parents grave.

Daisy leaned down and Clint took her close.

She touched their graves.

She gave them a questioning look.

"They are grandma and grandpa, sweetie." said Clint.

Daisy clapped her hands.

Phil smiled.

His daughter was happy to meet them.

He wished his parents were alive.

Daisy would have wrapped them around her fingers within seconds.

They stayed for a few minutes before heading back to the car.


End file.
